Decir adiós
by Robin Wolfe
Summary: Viñeta-Comencé a inclinar mi rostro hacia ella…Si era algo de suprema importancia, la llamada no tardaría en repetirse. What if: El Funeral, ¿qué pasaría si Jacob no atendiera el teléfono? Situado en Luna Nueva. Bella/Jacob


**Disclaimer:** Todos los diálogos y personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. Oneshoot basado en el capítulo "El Funeral" de su libro "Luna Nueva"  
**Summary:** Comencé a inclinar mi rostro hacia ella…Si era algo de suprema importancia, la llamada no tardaría en repetirse.

**

* * *

**

**Decir adiós...**

_porque decirlo es lo más duro._

Bella había apoyado su cara sobre mi pecho, la acerqué más a mí con la intención de que supiera lo mucho que la extrañaría, lo mucho que la necesitaría.

-Te extrañaré cada minuto –susurré sobre su cabello. – Espero que se largue pronto.  
-La verdad Jake, no tiene por qué ser así.

Suspiré.

-Sí, Bella, sí debe ser así. Tú…la quieres, -dije con dificultad –y sería conveniente que yo no estuviera cerca de ella. No estoy seguro de poder mantenerme lo bastante sereno como para manejar la situación. Sam se enojaría si se enterara de que he quebrantado el tratado –porque de no ser por Sam, no tendría consideraciones –y lo más probable es que no te hiciera demasiado feliz que matara a tu amiga. –dije ligeramente sarcástico.

Bella me rehuyó, pero yo la apreté más hacia mi cuerpo.

-No hay forma de evitar la verdad. Así están las cosas, Bella.  
-Pues no me gusta. –replicó ella.

Liberé uno de los brazos que la sujetaba para sostener su mentón con mi mano, levantándolo para obligarla a mirarme, ya que tenía la mirada baja.

-Sí, era más sencillo cuando los dos éramos humanos, ¿verdad?

Suspiró, como recordando aquello felices momentos.

Nos quedamos mirando durante un largo tiempo, en el que percibí la confusión de Bella. La tristeza y nostalgia se hacían evidentes tanto en su rostro, como en el mío. Aquella era una dura despedida que yo deseaba que no estuviera ocurriendo. La chupasangre había vuelto, pero ¿qué me importaba a mí? Amaba a Bella más de lo que creía, y aquel momento parecía ser mi última oportunidad.

Liberé el brazo que aún rodeaba a Bella para apoyar mi mano sobre su mejilla. Mis dedos temblorosos bajaron hasta su barbilla, mientras mi corazón latía con fuerza, empujando la sangre y la adrenalina en conjunto. El miedo se hacía notorio en la expresión de Bella. Mis manos, se apoyaron en sus mejillas aprisionando su rostro entre ellas.

-Bella –susurré.

Nuestras miradas se volvieron a encontrar y permanecieron clavadas durante unos segundos en los que me perdí en sus ojos chocolate.

Con la mirada aún fija en sus ojos, comencé a inclinar mi rostro hacia ella. No necesitaba leer su mente para saber que Bella no había tomado una decisión, pero yo ya había tomado la mía, no perdería a Bella con tanta facilidad.

El repiqueteo estridente del teléfono nos hizo pegar un salto a los dos, mas no perdí mi centro de atención. Me preocupaba la idea de que fuese algo importante, dada la situación en las que nos hallábamos, tal vez Charlie necesitara hablar con su hija, pero ¿qué tan urgente podía ser? Si era algo de suprema importancia, la llamada no tardaría en repetirse. Acerqué mi rostro al suyo con lentitud, tampoco era mi idea presionarla o alterarla.

Apreté mis labios contra los suyos con delicadeza, y al contrario de lo que me había supuesto, Bella respondió, tal vez no con pasión, pero si con dulzura.

Colocó una mano en mi nuca cuando el teléfono dejo de sonar, como si ahora pudiese sentirse más a gusto. Yo, retiré una mano de su mejilla hasta localizarla en su cintura, lo que me daba más facilidad para acercar su cuerpo al mío.

Nuestros labios, hallaron la forma armónica de compenetrarse, como tal vez lo haríamos nosotros también.

* * *

Chan-chan!! Un pequeñísimo cambio. Pienso que Jacob no debía atender el teléfono, me pareció estúpido de su parte. Pienso que lo hizo por los nervios, y porque una parte de él sabía que Bella no quería besarlo, porque él estaba consciente de que ella seguía amando a Edward.  
Pero bueno, esto es sólo una prueba de que lo bueno se hace esperar y Meyer nos regaló el mejor beso que ha escrito en Eclipse n_n por eso, no me quejo.  
Si dejan comentario, un Jacob las besará :D

_Uh, oh, uh oh! Shalala Bésala…! _Sebastián debía estar en esa escena!!

**RobinWolfe**


End file.
